Drink Up Me Hearties Yo Ho
by JayceeMasen
Summary: Harry's long lost sister and her friends and how they get through life and those stupid haircuts all the British seem to have...


May 23, 1979

Dear Petunia,

I know that we aren't currently on the best of terms but I thought that you deserved to know that my child was born. Kaitlyn Lily Adryanna Marie Potter was born on May 17 at 3:17 am. You probably don't care but I thought you might want to know that you're an aunt now.

Your sister,

Lily

Petunia Dursley looked out the window into the dreary morning air. She looked down at the letter in her hand thinking about the day that she had received it. She had been sitting at home knitting when one of those dreadful birds had flown in through the window. When she had seen whom it was from she had been prepared to throw it into the fire until curiosity won her over. Lily hadn't contacted her for nearly a year now, perhaps something was wrong. Even though Petunia hated Lily's powers she still loved her, she was her sister after all. Looking at the girl's name she smiled, Lily Marie was Lily's full name but Adryanna had been their grandmother's name.

Taking a sip of her tea Petunia began thinking about the girl, her niece. It was early March of 1987; she would be nearly eight-years-old by now. She wondered where the girl was now, who was taking care of her? Where did she live? Were any of her father's relatives still alive? Surely not or Harry would have been sent there also. She wondered vaguely what the girl looked like. Did she have her mother's red hair? Or her eyes like her brother do? All questions Petunia knew would probably never be answered.

Roberto Vandre glared down at the piece of parchment that he was supposed to be writing a report about the latest Dark wizard he had caught on. He really did not see the point, he'd caught the guy and now he was in jail, what else did the Ministry need to know? Honestly this part of being an auror was completely pointless in his opinion. A loud tapping noise brought him out of his reverie. He looked up and saw his friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt, looking at him from over the wall of the cubicle.

"What?" Bobbie asked irritably.

"Somebody's grumpy today"

"Paperwork has got to be the most annoying thing in the history of the Magical world"

"Oh, you got stuck doing it this time? Tough break man"

"Yeah, this is so stup-"

"Vandre! Shacklebolt! My office now!" Rufus Scrimgeor shouted at two of his best aurors.

"What do you think he wants?" Bobbie asked.

"Don't know"

Molly Weasley stood in front of the window in the kitchen looking out into the yard of the Burrow. She watched her own children playing quidditch with the seven orphans who lived with them. She watched Kaity, the blonde haired hazel-eyed daughter of James and Lily Potter, hit Bill in the head with their makeshift quaffle. That girl had a cannon for an arm, really. Mallory Black, daughter of Sirius and Dorcas, had successfully knocked Charlie off his broom and then flown into a tree herself. Alyxandria Lupin was laughing her head off at them and didn't notice Andrea Prewett throwing handfuls of leaves down onto her. The boys, each of them the son of aurors, were hitting around the bludger, trying to knock one another to the ground. Rafa Alvarez, Connor Stephenson, and Michael Schreiner were not _as_ evil-minded as the Kaity, Mall, and Alyx (Dre was the nice one) but they were very close. Their goal once they got to Hogwarts they all planned to create mass mayhem. And don't get them started on their plans after they graduated.

"Children! Come inside, dinner's ready!" she yelled through the window. All fourteen of them flew down and came inside.

"Hey Mrs. W, what's for dinner?" Mallory asked as she threw her broom to Kaity and Dre as they ran up the stairs to put them away.

"Pot roast and potatoes", she replied to the girl. She had dark brown hair and grey-brown eyes.

"Nice. There's no cheese in the potatoes right?" Kaity asked as she came back down the stairs followed by Andrea.

"No, I know that you don't like them like that. You see, I do pay attention to your mindless banter"

"Very funny Mrs. W"

"Wash up and set the table. We're eating outside today, it is such a lovely evening"

"Lovely evening? What are you talking about? It's like 70 degrees out there! I'll freeze Aunt Molly!" Dre said as she grabbed her jacket off the chair in the corner.

"You'll live Andrea. Help the twins with the silverware"

"Yes ma'am"

As she began serving dinner Molly couldn't help but think of the day that Dumbledore had come to the Burrow with Kaity, Mall, and Alyx in tow. He had said that he believed they would do better growing up in a magical household and that the Weasleys seemed to be the only ones willing to take them in. They hadn't needed more than a minute to talk about it; after all they were already looking after Molly's niece Andrea. The boy's parents were all killed in the weeks following You-Know-Who's downfall when the aurors tried to round up remaining Death Eaters. So Arthur and Molly Weasley had doubled their family in the span of about two weeks. Surprisingly, they were all extremely happy children who didn't seem to be afraid of anything. 'Daredevils, that's what they are' Molly thought as she sat down to dinner with her biological and adopted children. Some may think that fourteen children in one house would be unbearable but she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
